The invention relates to modular timer for remotely controlling multiple tanning beds. Timing devices, typically, have been designed to control a fixed number of electrical devices. Typically, the timer controls either one or a fixed number of tanning beds.
The currently popular tanning salons have a reception area where the customers enter and multiple private booths with tanning beds. The tanning booths are usually some distance from the reception area for convenience of the salon operator and to provide privacy in the individual tanning booths.
It is advantageous for the salon operator to control the time the tanning lights can be energized on each tanning bed assuring the customer receives the maximum tanning action while avoiding unnecessary risk of burning from overexposure to the tanning lamps. Additionally, by controlling the time the customer spends in the tanning booth, the salon can increase its profits.
When using the single booth timers, the operator purchases a complete timer unit for each of the tanning booths currently operating. This practice wastefully duplicates some functions in each of the timers. Also, the multiple single unit timers tend to be larger and waste counter space even when efficiently arranged. Each timer must each be connected to a source of electrical power which often leads to numerous tangled electrical cords leading to a limited number of electrical outlets.
Multiple booth timer control units contained in a single cabinet are available. The multiple control units require the salon operator to purchase the larger timer assembly to control only one tanning booth. This practice is both wasteful of counter space and uneconomical.
The multiple booth control units additionally usually cannot have timers added in the field requiring the timer and therefore the tanning booth it controls be taken out of service when additional timers are added. More importantly, when one timer requires repairs the entire timer assembly becomes unusable while the one timer is repaired.
Some single unit and multiple unit timers use line voltage (110 Volts A.C.) to control the remote tanning beds. When line voltage is used as such, the wiring must be done according to the prevailing Electrical Code and often requires inspection before the additional units can be put into service adding cost each time tanning booths are added to the salon.